skatepunkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lifeline Lost
Lifeline Lost is a skate punk / melodic punk rock band from Helsinki, Finland. Biography Lifeline Lost was formed over the remnants of the old band of guitarists Nico Kyllönen and Robin Albrecht, called Bruised and Broken. Around 2008 Matti Erikkilä joined in for drum duties and soon later Arho Viitala (of Blossom Hill) to play the bass. First demo was recorded 2009 as an instrumental, because no singer had been found at that point. 2010 saw the second demo and with that demo Lifeline Lost found a singer, Pyry (aka Criss Valley). Pyry's vocals were recorded on top of the existing Demo 2010 and the band started making more songs and rehearsing for gigs. But unfortunately Pyry decided to leave the band due to differences in what goals to set for the band, as he wanted to pursue more commercial musical career, when rest of the guys wanted to do punk rock with their own terms. At this point Robin Albrecht had left the band to pursue a photographing career so Lifeline Lost was without a singer and second guitarist. In 2011 Miika Anundi was found to take care of vocal duties. The band recorded Miika's vocals for three songs from 2009 and 2010 demos, naming the result Demo 2011. Soon after this demo Lifeline Lost started doing live shows and composing new material for the to-be debut EP Your Turn Is Last. For a long time, Lifeline Lost had longed a second guitarist, since it had always felt like a two guitar band. But as they found out, decent punk guitarist are very hard to find. So Arho moved from bass to guitar and LLL started looking for a bass player instead. After many candidates, Mr. Mika Sutinen was selected to play bass. The band started working hard on getting the future EP's songs tight and ready for studio. Your Turn Is Last EP was recorded in spring/summer 2012 and published early summer 2012. After the album release followed an active touring stage that continues still. In late August 2012 Arho (bass) left Lifeline Lost to concentrate more on Blossom Hill. So the search for a guitarist started all over again, though this time proving more succesful. A Spanish punk rocker living in Finland, Mr. Alvaro Sotomayor had tried out for vocal duties before the band settled on Miika Anundi. He hadn't lost his spirit yet, so he applied for the vacant guitarist spot, and was selected. Since then Lifeline Lost has been touring actively in Finland and are now composing new material for a first full lenght album. The band is now (July 2013) in the pre-production phase with already five songs demoed. Release of the album is planned 2014. Influences Lifeline Lost is modern skate punk rock band with many styles and influences mixed together. Though unique sounding, Lifeline Lost grew up listening to skate punk, so all five have a deep emotinal bond to that music. The likes of Millencolin, Pennywise, The Offspring, Bad Religion and many more were frequent artist on the guys' casette players. Modern melodic punk and hardcore is also an important genre to LLL. Rise Against, Ignite, Raised Fist, Comeback Kid, and many others have molded the sound of Lifeline Lost's members along the way. Members *Miika Anundi - Vocals *Mika Sutinen - Bass, Background Vocals *Nico Kyllönen - Guitar, Background Vocals *Alvaro Sotomayor - Guitar, Background Vocals *Matti Erikkilä - Drums Past members *Arho Viitala - Bass, Guitar, Background Vocals *Pyry / Criss Valley - Vocals *Robin Albrecht - Guitar Discography Demos *Demo 2009 *Demo 2010 *Demo 2011 EPs *Your Turn Is Last Albums *''Yet unnamed debut full lenght coming out 2014'' Pictures & Videos Links *Bandcamp *YouTube *Facebook *Soundcloud *Last.fm